


Like a Virgin

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sylvain Jose Gautier, Frottage, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sort Of, Teasing, Top Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sylvain and Felix are finally going to do it. There’s just one problem. When it’s two guys, Sylvain isn’t 100% sure what “it” is.Or, Felix takes charge.Written for a kinkmeme prompt fill.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 182
Collections: Anonymous, FE3H Kink Meme





	Like a Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill [this kinkmeme prompt](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=1438940#cmt1438940): _By whatever wonder he and Felix hook up and Felix is like super excited about getting to bone down except for the fact that Sylvain's only ever been with girls and is, compared to Felix who has had guy experience, kinda lost._
> 
> _So Felix takes charge and fucks the shit out of him. Modern AU or canonverse, doesn't matter_
> 
> _+A positive teasing relationship, like, not too mean_  
>  _++Sylvain turning into a cockslut, just really enthusiastic about the whole thing_

This is it. 

The moment Sylvain’s been dreaming of for ages.

He and Felix lie across from each other, in his bed, nothing between them but air and silence. 

Felix is breathtaking—battle worn skin stretched over tight muscles, each scar like a birthmark, uniquely his. The rise and fall of his chest grounds Sylvain, and he trains his eyes on Felix’s nipples. 

They’re a beautiful shade of brown, and smaller than Sylvain expected. He’s seen plenty of shirtless guys before, but he’s never really been this close to another man’s nipples. 

He’s never been this close to a naked man before, period.

Felix doesn’t have soft curves. His waist narrows in a sharp line, slotting into jagged hips that angle into a little thatch of coarse blue hair sitting atop—Sylvain swallows—his cock. It’s redder than the rest of him, and half-hard. Seeing that makes Sylvain a little harder, too.

It shouldn’t feel so new; Sylvain is well-acquainted with his own cock, and it’s not like he’s never seen anyone else’s before. 

Except it’s completely different. He doesn’t really watch when he jerks off, and he can’t look at it when it’s deep inside a girl, so it feels almost like Felix’s dick is the first he’s ever seen.

It’s wrinkly, and a thick, purple vein runs along the top of it. Foreskin covers most of the tip, but Sylvain can make out the slit peeking through the top. His balls are no less weirder than Sylvain’s, but for some reason, he can’t look away. 

“You’re staring,” says Felix. 

“You’re naked.” 

Felix snorts. “So are you.”

Silence falls again and Sylvain swears Felix’s balls move on their own. Do all balls do that? 

“I just figured you’d be more…” Felix purses his lips, almost like he’s embarrassed to add, “Hands on.”

That pulls his attention back to Felix’s face, and Sylvain smirks. “Is that how I am when you fantasize about me?” 

“Don’t pretend like you haven’t done the same,” Felix snaps. 

Sylvain has. But in his fantasies, they never really get past the touching part. It’s always just him and Felix, jacking off side by side. Maybe jacking each other off, if Sylvain's feeling adventurous.

It's not like they don’t touch each other in real life. They kiss all the time. Kissing is easy. Mouths are the same on every gender, and Felix’s mouth is amazing. 

Oh...mouths on dicks could work with guys, too, couldn’t it?

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows men do other stuff together, but he really has no clue what they do or how they do it. Vaguely, he’s aware of holes other than vaginas, but they just seem too small. Designed for evacuation rather than entry. There has to be something he’s missing.

“Come on,” says Sylvain. “Tell me what you fantasized about. I want to hear.”

Maybe it’s too transparent, but how else is Sylvain supposed to find out? 

“Don’t make me say it.” Felix frowns as his cheeks color, and he draws closer to Sylvain. “Let’s just do it.” 

“D-do it?” Goddess, this is embarrassing. Sylvain’s sweating, even as his cock gets harder. What is  _ it? _

“Do you want me to say _fuck?_ ” Felix asks, coming closer still. “Fine. Let’s fuck.”

Oh, that makes Sylvain’s cock swell even more, and he definitely wants to fuck, but he doesn’t even know where to put his hands, let alone his dick. 

Felix hesitates. “You do still want to, right? Because it’s okay if you don’t.”

“No, I do!” Sylvain insists. “I definitely do!” And his 

“Then why won’t you touch me?” Felix runs a finger along Sylvain’s cock, coaxing it to its full potential, and Sylvain breaks. 

“Because I’ve never been with another man!” It comes out in one breath and Sylvain cringes after he lets it out. 

Felix’s hand freezes. “Wait. What?” 

“You’re my first,” Sylvain confesses. “I’ve never even touched a guy before you.”

“But…” Felix looks flabbergasted. “People talk, they say you flirt with men, and I thought—”

“Those reports are greatly exaggerated,” Sylvain says, sheepish. “When it comes to guys, I’ve only flirted with you.”

Felix stews on that information for a long time. When he finally meets Sylvain’s eyes again, there’s a dark gleam in his own. 

“So you’re a virgin,” Felix says.

“What?!” Sylvain shakes his head rapidly. “Dream on, Felix! I have had sex with like, twenty women! How many guys have you slept with?”

“Two more than you,” says Felix. 

“Well, that’s—” Sylvain blinks. “Wait, is that two or twenty-two?”

“Two, you dimwit! And what does it matter? I’ve touched more cocks than you have.” And Felix shifts closer, so close his dick jabs Sylvain in the stomach. 

Sylvain gasps. It’s so  _ hot, _ both his cock and the way it feels on Sylvain’s skin. He looks down—Felix is rock hard, the head of his cock exposed and flushed like he’s getting off on being the experienced one, and the thought sends a shiver through Sylvain, straight down to his own cock. It throbs, and a bead of fluid pulses out of the top. Saints, is that...come? Precome? He’s never seen his cock do that before. 

Maybe he had subconscious control over it before, because he knew girls could get pregnant. Maybe Sylvain’s cock is only leaking because Felix _can’t_ get pregnant.

But Sylvain knows that’s not it. The truth is, he’s never been quite this turned on before.

“Fine, fine, I’m a cock virgin!” Sylvain admits. He still can’t take his eyes off their dicks, painfully hard and so, so close to touching. “So what, do we like, rub them together or something?” 

Felix laughs at him, full and throaty, but then he says, “We can definitely do that.”

And suddenly Sylvain is flat on his back, beneath Felix. He starts to complain but then Felix grabs his cock and lines it up with his own and—

“Fuck, _Felix_...” Sylvain drags out his name, rolls it around on his tongue, because Felix’s cock feels so good next to his and Felix’s hands are magical. 

“Haven’t you ever touched yourself before?” Felix asks, holding his head high. Fuck, he’s sexy when he’s smug. “Or are you too repressed for that?”

“Of course I t-touch myself.” Sylvain can barely pant the words out—pleasure shakes his body and his voice, because touching himself feels nothing like this. None of the handjobs he’s gotten even come close. All he can do is grip the sheets and let Felix work.

“Look at you,” Felix teases, eyes glinting. “You’re loving this.”

But it’s not just the friction Sylvain loves. Something’s come over Felix. Just like when he fights, he’s cocky and confident, and Sylvain can’t get enough.

They’ve been kissing—making out, really—for weeks, and Felix has always so self-conscious about it. Sylvain assumed Felix would be the same way when they finally had sex. But this? He never saw coming.

The heads of their cocks disappear in Felix’s grip, re-emerging as he strokes down, and they’re both leaking now. 

“Faster,” Sylvain begs. “ _Please,_ Felix.”

Felix speeds up, a wicked grin on his face. “You’re a mess. It’s not like this with women, is it?”

Sylvain shakes his head, voice cracking as he says, “Only with you.” 

It’s so good, so hot, so much, and when Felix twists his wrist, Sylvain’s eyes roll back and his gut pulls tight and—

“Look out!” Sylvain barely warns him in time before come spurts from of his cock, high into the air, so high it splatters his heaving chest. Goddess, he’s never blown his load that hard before.

Felix watches the whole thing with greedy eyes. “That was fast,” he says. 

When Sylvain can summon the energy, he cranes his neck to look at where their cocks are still pressed together—Felix didn’t come. 

“Didn’t you like that?” Sylvain asks, breathless.

“Of course I did,” says Felix. “But I’m not a virgin.”

“Hey!” Sylvain pouts. “Neither am I, that totally counts as sex!”

“True,” says Felix. When he removes his hand, Sylvain’s cock flops back on his stomach while Felix’s stays tall. “And if you’re good, then I’ll just finish up and—”

“Wait!” Sylvain fixes his eyes on Felix’s swollen cock. “What else do men do?”

When he drags his gaze up to Felix’s face, Felix looks thoughtful. “Well, sometimes we suck each other off.”

“I figured,” Sylvain says. “Girls do that for guys, too. What else?”

“Oh, you want more?” Felix asks, coy and haughty. Sylvain can already feel his dick stirring again. “Use your brain. What else do you think guys do?”

And with that question, he slides down Sylvain’s body just a little further. Sylvain’s legs are spread wide, still relaxed after his orgasm, but the head of Felix’s cock taps his ass and suddenly, Sylvain is wide awake. 

“There?!” Sylvain gasps. The idea sounds more appealing than it did ten minutes ago, but— “How? It’s not, you know, big enough!”

“You’d be surprised,” says Felix.

“Doesn’t it hurt?” Sylvain hasn’t even tried to stick a finger in there, and no girl has, either. Even he can’t deny it: his ass is definitely a virgin.

“Yeah, if you just jam it in.” Felix takes his cock in his hand and rubs it around Sylvain’s rim, and just that feels amazing. Like suddenly he’s empty and needs something, some part of Felix inside him. Has his ass always been this sensitive? Felix smiles and adds, “But I would never do that to you.”

“So what, you just put the tip in?” Sylvain asks. He clenches his ass reflexively—Felix might not be as big as he is, but his cock is plenty big. 

“If you wanted,” Felix begins, pulling his cock away. “I’d finger you first. Loosen you up and make you feel good.” 

And he puts his finger where his cock was, tracing the delicate flesh. Sylvain tightens his muscles again as tingles shoot up his spine—it almost tickles.

“But you would need to relax,” says Felix. He puts the lightest pressure on Sylvain’s rim and Sylvain winces. “Or are you too excited for that?”

“No!” Sylvain insists, even though he doesn’t even know how to relax his ass. “I want to do it. I want your cock in my ass.”

Felix raises his eyebrows. “Are you sure?”

“I can handle it!” Sylvain pushes down while Felix is rubbing him, and suddenly, _fuck,_ Felix’s fingertip is _inside him._

It doesn’t feel good. His rim can’t stretch this far and it’s just one finger! But on the bright side, he knows how to relax his ass now.

Felix’s confident look vanishes, worry in its place. “I’m sorry, I was just teasing you, I didn’t mean to—” 

“I can take it,” Sylvain grinds out. He’s not a quitter, and if Felix says it feels good then Sylvain trusts him. It doesn’t hurt as much now, and he could probably take a little more, but…

“Oil,” says Felix. He pulls his finger out and Sylvain feels relieved and empty all at once. “Do you have any oil?” 

“Do I have any—of course I have oil, Felix.” And Sylvain reaches over the side of the bed to retrieve a vial. He uses it for touching himself, and sometimes to fuck girls’ thighs, but all he can think about now is having more of Felix inside him. Without his finger, Sylvain feels even emptier than before.

“If you really want to do this, we need oil.” 

“Then knock yourself out,” says Sylvain, thrusting the bottle into Felix’s hand. The hand that was just in his ass.

“Okay,” says Felix. “Try to relax again, and tell me if anything hurts.” 

His hands are shaking as he uncorks the vial, faster as he slicks them and brings them closer to Sylvain’s ass. 

“Fuck me, Felix,” Sylvain moans, hoping it’ll bring that confidence back. He relaxes his ass once more—it feels weird to do that in bed—and Felix’s hands stop quivering.

Then, Felix pushes his index finger in, all the way to the knuckle.

It’s a lot. It feels like Felix is breaking new ground, prying his ass open like Sylvain is new and untouched, but now that the shock is over, it’s…

“More,” Sylvain breathes, and Felix slides out and back in, deeper, knuckle pushing past rings of muscle Sylvain never thought much about until his whole finger is inside. “It’s so good…”

Felix sniffs out a laugh, and Sylvain feels his finger twitch from the inside out. “You’re a natural. Can’t wait to see how you take my cock.”

“Then give me more,” Sylvain pleads, rolling his hips for emphasis, and then—“Ah!” 

His vision blanks, and he feels his cock throb. What the fuck just happened? What did Felix hit? It’s a weird feeling, almost crude, and yet Sylvain craves it the moment it’s gone. Sex has always been all about how good his cock feels, but with Felix inside him, it’s _everywhere._

“Easy,” says Felix, drawing his finger almost all the way out. “You’re not ready for that yet.”

Sylvain tries to protest but he can’t find the words because Felix is thrusting in again, pushing on his walls, and then Sylvain’s hole is stretching around a second finger and all he can do is call Felix’s name. 

“Do it again, Felix, please,” Sylvain hears himself whimper. He’s not even controlling his mouth right now, because he’s too focused on all the nerve endings in his ass. Why does it feel so good?

“You sure?” Felix asks, still pumping his hand. 

It feels amazing but Sylvain wants to see stars again, and then Felix crooks his fingers _just so_. Pleasure contorts Sylvain’s whole body and he _screams._

“Does anyone else make you scream, Sylvain?” Felix asks once Sylvain can hear again. 

“Just you,” Sylvain whimpers, grinding down hard on his fingers. “More, Felix, fill me up _more._ ”

“Twenty girls and you had no idea, did you?” Felix says, spreading his fingers and opening Sylvain wider. “No idea what you really wanted was a cock in your ass.”

“Stick it in me, Felix,” Sylvain cries. “I’m ready.” 

“Not yet,” says Felix, and then there are three fingers inside Sylvain, plunging deeper. Sylvain still can’t do more than grip the sheets, but he wants to touch everything—Felix’s cock, his own cock, Felix’s hair, Felix’s hips…

“Please, Felix…” Fingers aren’t enough and Sylvain knows it, even when they graze that spot that turns his world upside down, and finally, Felix pulls his hand all the way out and Sylvain is profoundly empty.

“Relax,” Felix says as he slicks his cock with more oil, running the hand that was just inside Sylvain up and down his shaft. Even though he just came, Sylvain’s own cock is marked with trails of precome, more spilling out every time his cock throbs.

“I’m ready,” Sylvain repeats, spreading his legs even wider. Felix settles between them and pulls Sylvain’s knees to his sides. 

“It’s easier on all fours but I want to look at you when I take you,” says Felix.

Sylvain just nods and looks deep into his eyes. The tip of Felix’s cock, hot and slick, touches his rim, and then slowly, Felix pushes past it.

Another scream rips out of Sylvain’s throat—maybe he’s exaggerating, but Felix is so much bigger than his fingers, it can’t possibly fit, his rim is on fire, and then—fuck, it’s in and it’s incredible.

“All right?” Felix asks. Sylvain appreciates the breather.

“I’m—yeah.” Sylvain gives up on being coherent. He can accept it: he’s stupid for cocks, but goddess, it feels amazing to let someone else be in control for once.

It’s easier now, and his ass is big enough, or at least it’s big enough for half of Felix’s cock. 

He wants more.

“Can I fuck you now?” Felix bats his eyes, probably not even on purpose, and Sylvain could come just from that sight.

He resists. “You better.” 

It’s all pleasure when Felix slides out and back in, harder, stretching Sylvain the rest of the way. His cock fills Sylvain like he never knew he needed, hitting everything his fingers couldn’t, and Sylvain’s mouth falls open. Strange noises pour out—probably not sexy noises, but Felix’s eyes flutter shut and he calls Sylvain’s name.

Did sex even feel good before? Nothing feels this good, not eating or sleeping or taking a hot bath. Felix is all of that and more, thrusting faster, harder, and all Sylvain can do is lie there and take it.

Next time, he’ll move, too. Or he could be on top, riding Felix like a steed, but he’s too fucked out to do anything but look down and—

“Whoa.” Beyond his hard cock—how is he hard again? How?—Felix’s shaft pumps in and out of him and it’s the hottest thing he’s ever witnessed. He always just sort of starred at the wall when he fucked girls, maybe their boobs if he was having a hard time getting off, but watching Felix fuck him is transcendent. If he hadn’t come earlier, he’d be coming now, but his body needs a little more time, more of Felix’s cock hitting him deep inside.

“Sylvain,” Felix pants. Sweat beads at his forehead. “I’m close, I’m…”

Somehow, Sylvain knows what he’s trying to say. “Come inside me,” he urges. “Fill me up, I need to feel it.”

Moans, broken and low, spill from Felix’s lips and he bows his head like he’s praying, then pushes in all the way to his balls. His orgasm tears through him and into Sylvain, hot and wet, and feeling Felix’s cock throb, knowing come is hitting his walls and filling him up is enough to make Sylvain come too. It’s thicker this time, oozing down his untouched cock as ecstasy takes his body over in waves. It’s hard to think, hard to do anything but come, but the clarity shakes him: he’s never felt this with anyone else.

Being on the receiving end of a load of come is strange, in a good way. Sylvain always tried his damndest not to come in girls, always shooting on their backs or stomachs (and he probably should have thought harder about why the sight of his own come was a bigger turn on than a wet cunt). Maybe it’s the orgasm talking, but he wants Felix’s come in his ass, in his mouth, on his face, and all over his body. 

Already, he’s making a mental list of all the things he wants to do with Felix—jerk him off, blow him, let Felix fuck his thighs, his tits, and do more of that thing where they rub their dicks together. Maybe they can stick the tips together, too, and he’d really like to get his hands on Felix’s foreskin…

“Sylvain?” Felix’s voice brings him back to the present. “I’m going to pull out now.”

“Do you have to?” Sylvain whines. He clenches around Felix’s dick like he can keep it inside him, and Felix shudders. Sylvain isn’t sure what to call that, but he adds it to the list. 

“I need to clean you up,” Felix says, and then he’s sliding out, dabbing at Sylvain’s ass with the sheet as come dribbles out of his hole. Sylvain wishes he could see it, but watching Felix bite his lip is almost as good.

“Not possible,” says Sylvain. “I’m too filthy. You’ll just have to fuck me again.” 

Felix shakes his head. “Don’t push yourself. You’ll be sore enough as it is.” 

And that’s when Sylvain notices—his ass is tender, and even Felix’s gentle cleaning makes him jump. His back aches, too, just a little. It’s a good sort of pain, a dull reminder that Felix just pulled him apart and pieced him back together. 

“Fine…” Sylvain concedes. Felix wipes his chest next, sweeping the sheet over his nipples to get the last of the come. Nipples—another one for the list. But above everything else, he needs Felix in his arms. “C’mere.”

Felix’s gaze softens, and he settles at Sylvain’s side, beneath his arm. For a long time, they just hold each other until Felix breaks the silence. “You were really good,” he says, “for a virgin.”

“Now that’s just mean.” Sylvain pouts, and even though he can’t see Felix’s face, he knows he’s smirking. 

“Come on,” says Felix. “How am I supposed to compare to twenty women? Or however many it was.”

And when Sylvain looks down at him, there’s genuine vulnerability in the lines on his face. Sylvain pulls Felix closer, holds him tighter, loves him more.

“There’s no comparison, Felix.” Sylvain kisses the top of his head. “You blew them all away.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I went with a pretty naive Sylvain and a little bit of a virginity kink/roleplay take, and I don’t think I’ve ever had 3000+ words shoot out of me so fast. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, OP, and everyone else who reads!


End file.
